At Last?
by iamkellylouise
Summary: 2 years have passed since Addison left for LA, she's called back to Seattle for a consult. She brings with her a secret that she probably shouldn't have been keeping, how will this affect those she left behind? Addex.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so i have been officially sucked into the world of Addex!! I've recently posted two one-shots about them and now i'm heading into a full blown story! This chapter doesn't really do the story justice to be honest so make sure you read the second before you give up on me! Aha!**

**Hope you enjoy, oh and reviews would make my day =) iam-kelly.**

**

* * *

**

She stared up at the familiar building in front of her, every feeling, every memory seemed to hit her at once, she sighed heavily and turned to face the little girl she had balanced on her hip "Can Mommy have a kiss?"

The little girl grinned and kissed her mother on the cheek "Mama" she babbled.

"Thank you sweetie, I needed that"

She took the final steps through the doors and strode through the hallway, she had almost reached the elevator when she heard a familiar voice shout her name.

"Addison?!"

"Callie hey!"

"What are you doing here? Who's this?"

"I'm here for a consult, this is my daughter Lucy"

"Your what! You had a kid! Why didn't you tell me!? Wait how old is she?"

"She's 15 months"

"Oh my….but doesn't that mean…."

"I know"

"Does he…."

"No"

"Are you going to…."

"I don't know, my plan is to avoid all contact"

"You do know he's gynae now right?"

"Really? I thought he was going into plastics?"

"You changed him Addison, he's going to be quite a star in the field the way he's going"

"So avoiding him isn't an option is it?"

"No"

"God I'm a terrible mother"

"What? I seriously doubt that Addison"

"I'm keeping my daughter away from her father, he doesn't even have a clue about her, I'm a terrible person"

"You're not a terrible person Addison. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Well I didn't know when I left, I had no idea and when I found out I just, I don't know, I'd put Seattle in this teeny box in the back of my head and I didn't want to open it, he said he didn't want me Callie, he wouldn't have wanted a child"

"I know he hurt you but maybe this is your chance to give your daughter a father, he's a good guy"

"I know he his but I'm nowhere near ready to see him, look I have to go and see Richard, can you meet me in the cafeteria at 12?"

"Yeah I have some time"

"Good, I'll see you later Cal"

"See you later, oh and Addison"

"Yeah?"

"She has your hair but those eyes, they're his eyes"

"I know"

"Good luck"

* * *

"Come in" Addison heard through the Chief's office door.

"Hey there stranger" she smiled.

"Addison! And a child?"

"My child"

"Your child?"

"Yeah, her names Lucy, she's 15 months old"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I've just had this conversation with Callie Richard, can we save it for later, I'm exhausted"

"Sure, come, sit" he said gesturing towards the chair "She looks just like you Addison"

"I know, she has her fathers eyes though"

"Who is the father?"

"He's not in the picture anymore"

"Oh, ok, sorry to hear that"

"Its fine, its always been just me and Lucy so its fine really"

"As long as your ok"

"I'm ok Richard, I promise"

They sat in his office for a while, Richard explained the ins and outs of the case to Addison while Lucy played with the toys Addison kept with her at all times to keep her occupied in situations like these.

"So, I'm staying for the week, I'll do the surgery and then I'm going back to LA" said Addison as the meeting came to an end.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you with a job offer"

"Richard" Addison protested.

"I know, I know, you love that practice of yours, go enjoy your lunch with Dr Torres, I'll see you soon Addie"

"Bye Richard" she said kissing him on the cheek "Come on Lucy honey" she said crouching down and putting the toys back into the baby bag, she picked up her daughter, gave the Chief one last little wave and left the office.

* * *

"Addison!" Mark exclaimed "Callie told me you were back, who's this?"

"This is my daughter Lucy"

"Your daughter!?"

"Yeah, so how are you Mark?"

"Wait, wait, wait, you have a daughter?"

"I think you can see that for yourself"

"Who's the Dad?"

"Its irrelevant, he's not in the picture anymore"

"Oh so I still have a shot"

"You don't change do you?"

"Never"

"Well I'll see you later manwhore, I have a lunch to get to"

"Bye bye"

* * *

"Addison?" Derek said to himself seeing a familiar flash of red hair walk past him, he ran a little to catch up with her and shouted her name, she didn't hear so he ran a little faster and caught up with her.

"Derek Hi!"

"I was shouting you" he panted.

"Sorry, daydreaming as usual, how are you?"

"I'm good, so are you going to explain who this cutie is or am I going to have to guess" he smiled.

"This is my daughter Lucy"

"Your daughter?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I, I, I don't, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Its complicated, I know I should have done but, oh it doesn't matter it was a long time ago now"

"She looks just like you"

"She does doesn't she"

"Well, congratulations Addie"

"Thanks, I'm here for a week so if you want to get some coffee or something"

"Yeah, we'll catch up, it was nice to see you"

"You too"

* * *

"Hey Cal, ready for lunch?" Addison smiled as she approached her.

"Yeah lets go" Callie smiled.

"People have been staring at us all day" Addison grumbled as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"You can't say you weren't expecting it, you disappear for 2 years and come back with a baby"

"I know, I know, I've already bumped into Mark and Derek"

"How'd that go?"

"Good, Mark made a pass at me as per usual and Derek seem genuinely happy for me"

"Mark hasn't changed" Callie laughed "But its good that they're happy for you"

"Yeah, I still don't know if I can tell 'you know who' yet"

"Addison I know you're scared but you need to tell him"

"I know, I know I do"

"Right, lets grab some food" Callie smiled as she pushed the doors to the cafeteria open.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now this chapter, I like =) I already have 5 more chapters written but i'm not posting them all at once! **

**Hope you enjoy, review! (Y) iam-kelly.**

* * *

"Is that Dr Montgomery?!" Izzie asked as she saw a familiar red-head walk into the cafeteria with Callie.

"Yeah, I heard they were bringing a surgeon in for the Hudson case, I guess its only natural for the Chief to ask her, wonder who the kid is" Cristina said taking a bite from her sandwich.

"She looks just like her" said Izzie.

"It couldn't be her kid though could it? She would've told somebody surely" said Meredith.

"Nobody's spoken to her in 2 years Mer, Callie's had a few phonecalls but nothing more than a quick hello" said George.

"Hey, what're we all staring at?" Alex said as he joined the table.

"Dr Montgomery's here, with a little girl who we're assuming is her daughter" explained Izzie.

Alex froze on the spot, he stared over at the table, he saw the little girl sat on Addison's lap, she looked to be at least one year old but not much older, Addison looked over and caught his eye she nervously averted her eyes back to Callie.

"Alex? Alex? ALEX!?" Izzie shouted.

"Wha, what?!"

"Where did you go? You spaced out on us"

"Nothing, I'm fine"

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

"They're staring at me" Addison mumbled as she sat down at the table sitting Lucy on her lap.

"Just ignore them"

"He isn't there"

"Thats good though right?"

"Yeah, good, very good"

"How did your meeting with the Chief go?"

"Good, he was shocked, very shocked but he's happy for me"

"Well thats good" Callie smiled "She's beautiful y'know" she said nodding in the direction of the little girl.

"I know, she is, she's really growing up fast, it feels like I'm going to close my eyes and when I open them she'll be 18 and going to college"

"Yeah, she'll be having wild parties and sleeping with inappropriate men before you know it" Callie laughed.

"Don't say things like that!" Addison laughed back, she look away from her briefly and caught the eye of the one person she didn't want to see, she saw him staring at her intently and quickly averted her eyes back to Callie "He's there" she mumbled.

"We should go over"

"What! Are you crazy!? Did you not hear me say I wanted to avoid him at all costs"

"Just go over, say hello, act normal, they'll ask who she is, you tell them, we say goodbye, done"

"I don't know"

"If you act normal they won't even know anythings wrong"

"Fine, we'll finish our food and we'll go and say hello but if something happens I'm blaming you"

**

* * *

10 minutes later….**

"They're coming over" said George.

Everyone looked up and watched the two women approach them, the little girl was giggling happily on her mothers hip and pulling on the ends of her hair, Izzie was the first to speak.

"Dr Montgomery, what a nice surprise!"

"Thank you Dr Stevens, just thought I should come and say hello to you all, its been a long time"

"It has, it seems you've been busy out there in LA" Izzie grinned.

"You could say that" Addison laughed "I might as well explain since your all staring at her, this is Lucy, my daughter"

"Really!" they all replied.

"I know your not stupid, I could see you looking at us"

"Yeah, sorry about that" Meredith laughed nervously.

"Its fine, I expected it"

"So how old is she?" George asked.

"15 months, growing up fast, too fast" Addison smiled "Look I have to go and do a consult but it was nice to see all of you"

"You too" said Izzie.

"I'm here for a week so I'll probably see you around"

"Yeah see you" Izzie smiled.

"She looks just like her doesn't she" Meredith said as they watched her walk away.

"Yeah but those eyes, I feel like I've seen those eyes somewhere" said Izzie.

"Wait did she say the kid was 15 months old?" asked Cristina.

"Yeah why?" said George.

"Add 9 months onto that, and we have 2 years, if I'm remembering correctly she left almost 2 years ago"

"So you think its someone here in Seattle that got her pregnant?" asked Meredith.

"Well if the calculations are right, yes, and those eyes were definitely familiar"

"Do you think she's Marks?" said Izzie.

"Who else could it be?" said Meredith.

"Derek?" Cristina laughed.

"Shut up" Meredith sighed.

"Holy crap" were the first words in several minutes to come from Alex's mouth.

"What, whats wrong?" asked Izzie.

"Nothing, I, nothing, I just forgot to check on a patient, I have to go, bye" he stuttered leaving the table quickly.

"What the hells up with him today?" said Cristina.

"I have no idea" Izzie laughed.

* * *

"Alex are you ok?" Izzie asked as she entered the residents locker room seeing him sat down on one of the benches.

"I'm fine" he snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?"

"Its nothing, I'm fine, sorry for snapping"

"Do you want to talk about it?" she said sitting next to him.

"I don't know if I can"

"So there is something wrong"

"Do you ever give up?"

"Not when one of my best friends looks like he's going to have a breakdown, whats wrong Alex, you can tell me"

"I think, I think….no I can't"

"You can, carry on"

"I think, I think Lucy is my daughter"

"WHAT! What the hell Alex, you slept with Addison!"

"A month before she left, so adding it all up she would've been pregnant when she went to LA, I'm pretty sure she didn't sleep with anyone else so that kid, I really think she's mine"

"The eyes" Izzie gasped.

"Huh?"

"Lucy's eyes, I knew I'd seen them before, they're your eyes Alex, oh my god you need to talk to her"

"I can't"

"Why not?!"

"Because I broke her"

"What do you mean?"

"I was one of the reason she left, you know I spent months on her service back then right?"

"Yeah, she turned you into the gynae king"

"Well we started to get close, really close, we'd talk about stuff when we were in NICU and we nearly kissed one day, I can't explain how it felt to have her lips so close to mine, it was like electricity, and then the day George's dad died I went to Joe's and she was there, she kissed me, it was perfect"

"So what happened?"

"She avoided me for like a week, it was hell, I told her to stop, I said I wasn't interested which was a huge lie and then there was the ferry crash, we worked on Ava together, she saw how close I was to her and she started shouting at me because I was being too attentive, she didn't want me to…."

"End up like I was with Denny, its ok, you can say it"

"Sorry, I don't think she meant it really because the next thing I know she's shoved me into an on-call room and we're having sex against the wall"

"Wow, see I always knew there was sexual tension in those arguments you used to have"

"Me too, but by then it felt like more than just sex, I was falling and I was falling hard and then I freaked, Ava told me she'd overheard Addison telling Callie that she wanted the guy who barbecued and taught his kids to play catch, I panicked, I'm not that guy, I can't be the good guy, I've screwed up every relationship I've ever had, I mean look at me and you"

"Alex that was a long time ago, you changed, your not a mini Mark Sloan, your you, you can be the guy who teaches his kids to play catch"

"Well I screwed it up, all she did was ask me out for a drink and I snapped at her, I told her that she wasn't my girlfriend and that I wasn't interested, I was scared because I was so interested that it physically hurt and then she left, she disappeared and now she's here with a kid who is probably mine and all those feelings, the physical hurt, they're all back, and I don't know what to do Iz, I don't know what to do!" by now Alex had tears streaming down his face, he couldn't believe he was crying, he didn't cry, he felt stupid for crying in front of Izzie but she pulled him close to her, his head rested on her shoulder, she let him cry it out, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I think you need to speak to her Alex, you need to find out the truth"

"I don't know how to speak to her anymore"

"We'll work it out, for now you need to relax, go and sleep somewhere I'll cover for you"

"Thanks Iz, just don't tell anyone about this, especially the crying, people already think I'm going soft for choosing gynae"

"Alex, your secrets are always safe with me" she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another update already? I know, i'm great =) As i've said i already have chapters written but i think its best to post them every few days or something, plus sometimes i need to go over them and rewrite because with some of my other fics i havn't and then regretted afterwards! So, here is one of my personal favourite chapters, oh and reviews please =) iam-kelly.**

* * *

"Good morning Dr Montgomery" Izzie beamed.

"Good morning Dr Stevens how are you?"

"I'm good, where's that beautiful daughter of yours?"

"I registered her with daycare for the week, I hate leaving her but I don't really have a choice"

"I'm sure she'll be fine"

"I know she will, so are you working with me today?"

"I am, I just have to go and check on my interns and I'll be all yours"

"Great, I'll see you soon"

Izzie walked away from Addison grinning madly "Now to put my plan into action" she said mischievously.

* * *

'_911. Room 214. URGENT!'_

Addison looked curiously at the page and made her way quickly to the room, she entered and froze when she saw it was empty, she groaned to herself, who the hell paged her 911!

"I'm here I'm here!" Alex panted entering the room "Oh, Dr Montgomery" he stuttered.

"Did you page me here?" she said flatly.

"No someone paged me here" he answered.

They heard the door slam behind them and heard the sound of a key turning.

"What the hell!?" Addison exclaimed.

"I'm coming back in an hour" they heard a familiar voice shout.

"Was that…."

"Izzie" Alex groaned "I am going to kill her"

"Why would she do that?"

Alex groaned to himself, he turned away from her and walked over to the wall, he leant against it with his palm and breathed in deeply.

"Alex what the hell is going on?!"

He turned back to face her "You tell me".

"What?"

"Is she mine?"

"What!?"

"Lucy, is she my daughter? Because I've spent the last 24 hours counting back the months and I'm pretty certain that she would've been conceived here in Seattle and I'm also pretty sure I was the last person you slept with unless you went back to Sloan which I doubt because you're not that stupid and she has my eyes, she has my eyes Addison! Is she my daughter, did you keep my daughter from me?"

"Alex, I…." she stuttered.

"Is she my daughter?"

"Yes" she sighed "Yeah she's your daughter"

"Oh my god" he gasped "Oh my god" he stuttered "How could you not tell me!?" he shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry Alex, I'm so sorry, I know I'm a terrible person, I'm so so sorry"

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted to forget, I wanted to forget about Seattle and all the stupid things I did, I just wanted to focus on my daughter"

"Then why did you come here?"

"Because Richard asked me too, he begged, I couldn't say no"

"How could you look at those eyes and not think of me, you know my eyes Addison, I know you know them, how could you look at her? I know I screwed up with you but thats no excuse for keeping me away from my child"

Addison sunk down into the chair in the corner of the room, her breathing became uncontrollable, she sobbed into her hands.

"Addison, breathe, you'll make yourself ill" Alex said softly.

"I, I can't….I can't….breathe, I can't breathe, I, I, I'm so sorry….Alex, please...please forgive me" she sobbed.

Alex felt a pang of guilt wash over him as he watched her break down, he approached her cautiously and knelt down in front of her, he took her hands in his.

"Look at me" he said "Addison look at me"

She lifted her head to look at him, mascara ran down her face, her eyes were red raw.

"I just need to know, did you know about the baby when you left?"

"No, I didn't find out until I was almost 3 months, I know right, and OB-GYN who doesn't know when she's pregnant, hilarious"

"I want to try and be her father, if you'll let me"

"I'd love you to be, I want her to have her father Alex, I feel awful for doing this, to her, to you, to myself"

"If I hadn't have hurt you would you have stayed with me, stayed in Seattle?"

"I really don't know, probably"

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I was an ass, I panicked, Ava heard you telling Callie that you wanted the guy who barbecued and taught his kids to play catch and I didn't think I could be that guy, I thought I was saving you from hurt by telling you we weren't going to be anything, it was stupid because by doing that I hurt you anyway and thats the last thing I wanted to do, hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do and now, now I want to prove that I can be the guy who teaches his kid to play catch"

"I'll take you to meet her when we get out of here" Addison sniffed.

"I'd like that, Izzie's not going to be back for another half an hour though"

"I know, can you just, lie with me?"

"Yeah, come on" Alex stood and pulled Addison over to the bed, they climbed up and lay down together, her body fit perfectly into his, he stroked her hair soothingly and she fell asleep against his chest, he kissed the top of her head "You will never know how much I love you" he mumbled into her hair, he soon settled down into a soft slumber.

* * *

"Ok, you can come out, now….oh" Izzie said walking into the room and seeing Addison and Alex wrapped up in each others arms, she didn't want to disturb them but there was work to be done, she closed to door behind her and walked over to the bed, she shook Alex's arm.

"Alex, Alex wake up"

"What?" he groaned.

"I hate to wake you but you both have patients, I'm guessing it went well"

"I don't know Iz, but Lucy's mine and I'm going to try and be her dad, we still have a lot of stuff to work out"

"That's great Alex, I'm proud of you"

"Alex?" Addison mumbled as she woke "OH shit! Jesus Izzie you scared the life out of me" she said as she saw the blonde.

"Sorry, we have to see our patient in half an hour"

"Its ok, its fine" she said climbing of the bed "Do I look a mess?" she asked.

"Here" Izzie said pulling out a tissue "Mascara issues" she said waving the tissue at her.

"Thanks" Addison smiled "Oh and Izzie, I'm going to kill you for locking us in here y'know"

"You'll thank me for it one day" Izzie smiled as she walked out of the room.

"So" said Alex "What now?"

"Now, you can meet your daughter" Addison smiled.

* * *

"Hi, I just need to take Lucy for a few minutes, can I go and get her?" Addison asked as she approached the nursery nurse.

"Sure" she smiled.

"Hey baby girl" Addison said picking up Lucy.

"Mama" she grinned.

"Well done honey, now there's someone I want you to meet ok, this is your Daddy can you say Daddy for me" she said as Alex approached them.

"Dada" she repeated.

"Close enough" Addison laughed.

Addison handed the girl over to a petrified looking Alex "Don't look so scared Alex, she won't break, she probably doesn't even know whats going on"

Alex held his daughter for the first time, she smacked him in the face with her tiny hand and giggled loudly.

"Don't worry, that means she likes you" Addison laughed.

"She really does have my eyes" Alex said softly.

"She does, they're beautiful eyes"

"Do you want people to know I'm her Dad or…."

"I think it would be a good idea, if I'm going to move back then people will need to know why your with her"

"Wait, what? Your moving back?"

"I've kept her away from you long enough Alex"

"Yeah but leaving your life in LA, you don't need to do that, I can just fly out"

"You know that wouldn't work Alex, I'm going to talk to the Chief later, I'm moving back"

"If your sure, I mean its a big step you have friends and your practice and…."

"Alex, I'm sure"

"Does anyone else know about, this, about me?"

"Callie figured it out this morning but thats it"

"Ok, so, do you want to meet me for something to eat later, bring Lucy?"

"Sure, I'll page you when I'm free"

"Ok, come on Lucy lets get you back to daycare" Alex grinned.

* * *

"Chief do you have a minute?" Addison said poking her head into his office.

"For you Addison, anytime, come in, sit, what can I do for you?"

"Is that job still on offer?"

"I'll put the papers through tomorrow, I've had them sat waiting in my desk for 2 years"

"Richard! Why?" Addison laughed.

"I knew you'd come back, so why the change of heart?"

"Lucy needs to be with her father"

"Her father? He's from Seattle?"

"If you did your calculations Dr Webber then you'd know she would've had to have been conceived in Seattle"

"Who? Tell me its not Sloan, or worse Shepard!"

"No, god no, do you really think I'd sleep with Derek, he's with Meredith! Honestly Richard I know I committed adultery but I'm not stupid enough to do it again!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, so she's Mark's then"

"No, no she's not Mark's, we were over way before I left"

"So who is it?"

"Alex Karev" she said quietly.

"ALEX KAREV!?" the Chief shouted.

"Ok Chief, calm down, everyone will kill me if you have a heart attack, I slept with Alex once a few weeks before I left for LA, he's one of the reasons why I moved"

"Are you saying I lost my star neonatal surgeon because of Alex Karev?"

"Not exactly, we, well we got really close when we were working together and we kissed a few times and then we well y'know and then he said some stuff that hurt me and I was so sick of being let down by the men in my life so I moved, I found out I was pregnant when I got there, I kept it from him and I hate myself for it, so while I'm making up for leaving Lucy with no father, he's trying his best to get back in my good books, he's doing a pretty good job so far"

"If it all goes wrong will you walk away again?"

"No, no I won't because this isn't about me and Alex, we're not even trying to be in a relationship, this is about Lucy growing up around her Dad, I'll be flying back to LA at the end of the week as planned, I'll take a week to pack up the house, sort out the practice and then I'll be here and ready to work"

"Ok then, well, welcome to Seattle Grace Addison, it's good to have you back"

"It's great to be back"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter =) Review!! **

**iam-kelly.**

* * *

"Are you sure your ok with everyone knowing?" Alex asked as they picked Lucy up from daycare.

"Alex I'm sure, I promise" Addison smiled.

"They're going to freak out"

"No they won't, it'll be fine will you stop worrying"

"Its just, I'm nervous"

"Alex, whats the worst than can happen?"

"Shepard and Sloan beating the hell out of me"

"They won't do that, and plus we'll have Lucy with us and they're not the type of guys who hit people when children are present"

"Yeah, just in the middle of surgical floors" he laughed.

"We'll be fine Alex" she smiled.

They walked together to the cafeteria, they saw Meredith, Izzie, Cristina, George, Derek, Callie and Mark all sat around one table, Alex held Lucy in his arms, they walked over to the table and everyone stopped to look at them.

"Hey guys" said Callie.

"Ok, so this is Lucy…." Alex started.

"We know that Karev, we met her yesterday remember" Cristina snorted.

"You didn't let me finish" Alex said sternly "This is Lucy, my daughter"

Meredith choked on her drink spraying it over the table, Cristina hit her hard on the back, Derek, Mark and George all had their mouths wide open in shock, the only people who remained calm were Izzie and Callie.

"Told you they'd freak" Alex said turning to face Addison who actually looked quite amused.

"She's, she's yours?" Meredith stuttered.

"Yeah, look at her eyes" They all did "Now look at mine"

"Holy mother of…." Meredith started "Those are your eyes! That's where I'd seen them before, on you!"

"Are you sure?" George asked.

"Yes I'm sure O'Malley, do you really think Addison sleeps around?"

"Thats not what I, I didn't mean, I just, I'm going to shut up now" George blushed.

"Told you she got pregnant in Seattle!" Cristina grinned proudly.

"You slept with him?" Derek stuttered.

"Catch up Shep, even I knew that"

"WHAT!?" Addison screeched "How did you…."

"I saw you stumbling out of the on-call room, looks like you can't go 60 days without sex Addison"

"Neither can you" she retorted.

"I can actually, I lied"

"What!? Why?"

"Because I knew you didn't really want me"

"Mark you didn't have to…."

"I did, so, he knocked you up huh?"

"He did" she laughed.

"So are you guys like, a couple now or something?" Derek asked.

"No, no we're just friends, I'm moving back here though, I've kept them apart for long enough, its time"

"Well we better take her back to daycare, we'll talk more later" Alex smiled "Come on baby girl" he said kissing Lucy on her nose causing her to giggle.

"Ok, I bet you 50 bucks they'll be together by the end of the month" said Callie.

"I'll take that bet, I think it'll take them longer, they're both stubborn as hell" said Izzie.

"Deal" smiled Callie.

"I just can't believe it" Derek said, the stunned expression still on his face.

"I knew I knew those eyes but Alex? I just can't believe they slept together!" said Meredith.

"Oh come on Mer, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife back when they worked together" said Izzie.

"I guess but I didn't think they'd actually act on it! I thought it was just flirting or whatever"

"Imagine what the kids going to be like when she grows up, she's the love child of Satan and Evil Spawn! She'll be like the devil" said Cristina.

"CRISTINA!" Izzie shouted smacking her on the arm "Don't say things like that, now we're all going to be supportive of them ok?"

They all looked at her dumbfounded.

"OK?!" She shouted.

"Yes, yes, ok" they all repeated.

"Good, now scram, you all have work to be getting on with, GO!" she shouted, everyone ran from the table leaving Izzie with Callie.

"That was impressive Stevens, I think I got you all wrong"

"I got you wrong too"

"Friends?"

"Friends" Izzie smiled.

"So how exactly did you get them to talk? Because I know Addison wouldn't have done that by herself"

"Locked them in a room together for an hour, worked like a charm" Izzie grinned.

"I definitely got you wrong" she laughed.

* * *

**1 week later….**

"You miss her don't you" Izzie said joining Alex at the empty lunch table.

"What?"

"Addison, you miss her, she'll be back in 6 days"

"I don't miss Addison, I miss Lucy"

"You keep telling yourself that buddy"

"Buddy?" Alex laughed.

"I can call you what I like Mr Karev, you do miss Addison, when are you going to admit that you want her?"

"I'm not"

"Your not going to admit it?"

"No"

"So that means there's something to admit but your not going to?"

"Do you ever give it up Iz, we won't work as a couple, I don't want to mess up our friendship because she might go back to LA and take Lucy with her"

"She wouldn't do that"

"She might"

"Stop thinking of all the bad things that might happen because maybe, just maybe, you'll get your bright and shiny ending Alex, maybe it will work out"

"I can't think about this now Izzie, I have patients" Alex said walking away from the table.

* * *

**6 days later….**

"Addison you are not staying in a hotel" Alex said as he picked her and Lucy up from the airport.

"Then where the heck am I going to stay?"

"With me"

"Alex I don't know if you remember who you live with now but I do, I don't think its such a good idea"

"It will only be for a week or so, until you find somewhere you like"

"It could be months before I find somewhere I like"

"Exactly, do you really want to live in a hotel for months?"

"I did it before"

"Yes but you didn't have Lucy before, I didn't like you staying there when it was a week, you're not staying cooped in that hotel room for months"

"Fine, but your telling them not me"

"Fine by me"

* * *

"Hey guys" Alex said quietly as he walked into the kitchen carrying Lucy who was asleep against his chest.

"Hey" Meredith, Derek and Izzie all replied.

"So Addison and Lucy are going to stay here for a few weeks until they find a house, I hope thats ok"

"Sure it is" Izzie smiled.

"Mer?"

"Of course Alex"

"Do I even want to ask Shepard?"

"Wouldn't make a difference if I said no anyway would it?"

"Not really, I'm just going to take Lucy upstairs and put her on my bed, Addison should be in soon she's just on the phone to her friend Naomi, she's paranoid about people flying apparently" Alex shrugged walking out of the kitchen and up to his room.

* * *

Alex lay Lucy down in the middle of his bed, he brushed the hair from her face and watched her sleep "I know I haven't been in your life very long Lucy but you should know that I love you very much and I hope you'll love me too, I'll never ever leave you" he whispered softly. He climbed off the bed, he turned to face the door and jumped as he saw Addison leaning against the doorframe "Jesus Addison you scared me!"

"Sorry, I was just watching, your good with her y'know"

"I'm trying, I'm really trying, I just want to be a good Dad"

"You already are"

"Have you spoken to the guys yet?"

"No, I came straight up, its pathetic of me but I'm feeling nervous"

"It's not pathetic, I get it but you have nothing to worry about"

"Alex I'm in Meredith Grey's house, this is wrong on so many levels"

"We don't treat this house as Meredith Grey's house, its like open doors, we take in strays"

"Are you comparing me and Lucy to stray animals?"

"Thats not what I meant and you know it" Alex smirked "Come on lets go downstairs"

* * *

"Hey welcome back" Izzie smiled as Addison entered the kitchen following Alex.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"How'd everything go in LA?"

"Ok, they're all a bit upset at me leaving so suddenly but once I explained everything they understood, look I just want to thank you for letting us stay, it shouldn't be for long, I've made an appointment with a realtor so hopefully I'll find somewhere"

"Its no problem" Meredith smiled.

"Mer where do we keep the spare blankets and stuff?" Alex asked.

"You've lived here for a year and you still don't know where the spare blankets are?"

"I have a bed, I don't usually need to sleep on the couch"

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" asked Addison.

"Because you and Lucy are having my bed"

"But you can't sleep on a couch Alex"

"Where do you suggest I sleep, in bed with you?"

"Well I, I…."

"Chill Addie, I'm fine with sleeping on the couch, I promise, so Mer, blankets?"

"Airing cupboard, you know that door next to the bathroom" Meredith smirked.

"I know where the airing cupboard is Meredith, I'll be back in a minute" Alex said walking back out of the kitchen.

"Who's page was that?" Izzie asked as she heard a faint beeping, they all automatically checked their pockets.

"It's mine, they need me at the hospital" said Derek "I'll be as quick as I can" he said to Meredith leaning over and kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Do you want some coffee Addison?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah, thanks" she smiled "So Meredith, how are things with you and Derek?"

"You don't have to do this y'know" said Meredith.

"Do what?"

"The talking about me and your ex-husband thing"

"Meredith I'm over it, it was a long time ago, things change, we move on, so how are you and Derek? Must be good if you've pulled him away from that precious trailer of his"

"Yeah, things are good, sometimes I worry that they're too good"

"How can things be too good?"

"I don't know I guess I'm just waiting for…."

"Another wife to show up?" supplied Addison with a smirk.

"I was going to say for something to go wrong" Meredith laughed.

"Meredith you need to just relax and let yourself be happy, you've found the one now hold on and don't be stupid enough to let him go, ok?"

"Ok" Meredith smiled.

"You promise?"

"I promise"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!! =) iam-kelly.**

* * *

Addison walked into the living room the next morning to see Alex sleeping peacefully on the couch, she walked closer to him and sat on the edge of the coffee table, she couldn't help but compare his sleeping face to their daughters, she leant over and stroked his face softly, she took her hand back and sat watching him for a few more minutes.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Alex croaked as he opened his eyes.

"No" Addison said quickly.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I, I, um, ok, I was watching you sleep"

"Why?"

"You just looked, peaceful, Lucy looks a lot like you when she sleeps"

"Where is she?"

"Still in bed, I'll go and wake her in a minute, I just wanted to get my morning coffee fix before she wakes up and I forget, I'll be crabby for the rest of the day if I forget"

"I'll go and get her"

"You don't…."

"Addison, she's my daughter, I'll go and get her, you go have your coffee"

"Ok, thanks" she smiled, he watched her walk away before going upstairs to wake Lucy.

* * *

"Now where is Mommy?" Alex said to Lucy as he walked down the stairs with her "Here she is" he smiled as he entered the kitchen "Hey Addison, can you hold her while I grab the highchair from the dining room?"

"You bought a highchair?" she said taking a sleepy Lucy from his arms.

"Well yeah, where's she supposed to eat her breakfast when she stays over?"

"Oh ok"

A minute later and Alex was back with the highchair, he took Lucy from Addison and sat her in it, Addison placed a small bowl of chopped up banana on the tray and passed Lucy a sippy cup of warm milk.

"She likes banana this week, last week it was grapes" Addison smiled "She doesn't really eat much of it though, it will end up everywhere except in her mouth, she's messy"

"Aww, don't you guys look like the cutest little family" Izzie smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"We're only cute because of Lucy" said Addison.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm not cute?" said Alex who pulled a pretend sad face.

"Shut up" Addison laughed.

"Morning guys" Meredith yawned as she stumbled into the kitchen dressed in Derek's shirt.

"Morning" they all chimed.

"Did Derek make it home last night?" asked Izzie.

"Yeah, I don't know what time, all I know is that it was late and he chose to wake me up"

"Oh, so that's why your tired" Izzie smirked.

"Izzie! For gods sake, you need to get yourself a boyfriend because all you have on that brain of yours is sex"

"You did though didn't you"

"Yeah, twice" Meredith smirked.

"Meredith Grey you are such a hussy" Izzie joked.

"Do they always talk about sex this early in the morning?" Addison asked Alex.

"Yeah, always, its starting to get old actually"

"We can hear you y'know Alex" said Izzie.

"I know!"

"Morning" Derek smiled as he walked into the kitchen "Good morning honey, hey Iz" he said kissing the back of Meredith's neck softly, he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal.

"Derek are you going to say hello to Alex and Addison are you going to continue to be rude?" said Meredith.

"Oh right, hi I forgot you'd be here"

"Derek if you've got a problem with us staying here we can just go to a hotel" said Addison.

"No, no problem"

"Well then can you stop acting like a jerk" Meredith hissed into his ear.

"I'm not!" Derek protested.

"I should go and get showered" Alex said standing up "Hey Addison, y'know you said Lucy was messy, where do you think she got that from, I mean, I didn't ever see your hotel room or anything so…."

"She got it from me, definitely, I like to call myself an organized mess"

"Right, ok" Alex said, he walked over to the door and turned back briefly "Addison"

"Yeah"

"I'll always regret not coming to your hotel that night, I'll always regret what I said to you, I just want you to know that" he said turning back quickly to run upstairs.

"When are you two going to admit you still have feelings for each other?" Izzie asked.

"We didn't have feelings, it was just 20 minutes in an on-call room"

"Addison, you know as well as I do that that's not true, he told me everything"

"I haven't seen him in two years Izzie, I just want to concentrate on Lucy, you and Callie can stop your little bets because its not happening"

"How did you…."

"I know everything Izzie, I know everything, I should go and get dressed before he gets out of the shower, can you watch Lucy for 10 minutes?"

"Yeah, sure" Izzie smiled.

* * *

"Oh sorry, I was just sorting out some clothes for Lucy" Addison stuttered as a very wet Alex walked into his room, his towel wrapped around his waist, she could feel her cheeks burning.

"It's ok"

"I'll get out of your way" Addison said nervously not looking him in the eye.

"Addie wait" Alex said as she reached the door.

"What Alex?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing its fine, I'll be done in 10 minutes if you want to come and change Lucy"

"Ok, I'll see you in a minute"

* * *

"Whats got you all red in the face?" Izzie asked as Addison walked back into the kitchen.

"Nothing, I'm not"

"You're blushing"

"I'm not blushing"

"Addison, you're blushing" said Derek.

"No, I'm not!"

"You didn't happen to see Alex on your way back down did you?" asked Meredith.

"So what if I did?"

"You saw him in his towel didn't you?" asked Izzie.

"And?"

"And now you're all hot and bothered because you want a piece"

"Izzie! Stop it!"

"Come on, we all know he's hot, right Meredith?"

"Yeah"

"Hey!" said Derek "What about me?"

"You're hot too sweetie" she said ruffling his hair and kissing him on the lips "So Addison, wet half-naked Alex tempting you is he?"

"Why is everyone ganging up on me this morning?" said Addison "Come on Lucy lets get you dressed" she said lifting her from her high chair and leaving the room.

"She sooo wants him" Izzie smiled.

"I know" said Meredith.

* * *

"Alex, can we come in?" Addison shouted through his door.

"Yeah, come in" he shouted.

Addison opened the door and closed it behind her, Alex was sat on the edge of his bed drying his short hair with his towel "So how's Daddy's little girl?" he smiled taking Lucy from Addison, he lay her on the bed and started tickling her making her squirm and giggle.

"I love her laugh" Addison smiled.

"Me too, do you think she recognizes me yet?"

"Lets see shall we" Addison said, she pulled Lucy onto her lap and faced her towards Alex "Now Lucy, can you tell Mommy who this is?"

"Dada"

"That's right, he's your Daddy" she smiled "See she knows who you are, stop worrying"

"But its so soon"

"I showed her the picture I took of you both on my phone everyday and told her who you were"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she loves you already Lex"

"Did you just call me Lex?"

"Yeah, uh sorry, it just sort of slipped out"

"No, its fine, I like it" he smiled "I'll drop her off at daycare today, they should get to know my face right?"

"Yeah sure, I have a meeting first thing with the chief to sign my final contracts so that'll be a great help, thanks"

"Add, you need too stop talking to me like she's a burden, she's my daughter, its my job to drop her off at daycare, its my job to wake her up in the mornings and feed her breakfast so stop thanking me"

"I know, I'm sorry, I guess I'm adjusting to her having someone else there, its always been just her and me, wait did you just call me Add?"

"I did, sorry it just sort of slipped out" he mocked.

"Not, its fine, I like it" she smiled.

* * *

"So, hows your help?" Callie asked as she waited in line at the coffee cart with Addison.

"He's not my help"

"Yeah, sure" Callie snorted.

"You and Izzie need to stop this, since when were you both so pally anyway?"

"We bonded over our need to protect our best friends"

"Aww, thats sweet" Addison said sarcastically.

"Oh you love it" Callie laughed "Oh, and here comes the help" she said gesturing towards Alex.

"Hey Callie, Add, Lucy got settled in at daycare nicely, my names been put on the emergency page list"

"Good, thanks for…."

"What did we say about the thank you's?" said Alex.

"Your right, I'm sorry"

"I should go and find my interns, see you up on gynae Add"

"Yeah, bye Lex"

"Add? Lex? What the hell is that all about?" Callie asked curiously.

"What?"

"You have pet names for each other Addison, can you just open your eyes and shove him into another on-call room already?!"

"Shut up Callie, just because we've shortened each others names does not mean we're going to be together, plenty of other people shorten our names"

"In all the years I've known both of you I have never heard anyone call you Add or Lex, and the way you said it to each other it was personal"

"He's just Lucy's dad Callie, we're comfortable around each other, whats wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with it but believe me I will be saying I told you so at some point and on that note, I have surgery, see you later Addie"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey" Addison smiled as she stepped into the elevator seeing Alex stood on his own.

"Hey"

"You ok?"

"Yeah you?

"Yeah I'm good"

"You know what I haven't even asked yet?"

"What?"

"When her birthday is, I mean I have an idea of the month but I didn't even ask when my own daughters birthday was"

"Its ok, I should've told you, its June 14th and don't worry, you'll never forget, it stays etched in your mind"

"I won't forget, what're you doing for the holidays?"

"Lex its September" she laughed.

"I know but I was just wondering if you were going to see family or if you'll be here"

"I don't really have any family, not family I want to see anyway, Lucy is my family"

"So your staying here?"

"Yes, I'm staying here"

"So you can spend the holidays with me, because I really want to spoil Lucy this christmas, make up for missing last year"

"I'm staying here with you, so I can make up for you missing last year"

"I've forgiven you y'know, for not telling me, I've forgiven you"

"And I've forgiven you for the stuff you said before, seeing you with Lucy makes me forget, I know you were just trying to protect me from you, I'm not saying it didn't hurt but I've forgiven you, you really are the guy who'll teach his kid to play catch Lex and I will never stop you from doing that" she smiled and before he had a chance to reply the elevator doors opened and she stepped out.

* * *

The usual group of Addison, Alex, Izzie, Meredith, Derek, Mark, Cristina, George and Callie all sat around a table in the cafeteria, they always seemed to be able to find time to sit together even on a busy day.

"Lex I've got a late surgery tonight so your going to have to put Lucy down by yourself"

"Sure, she likes that story about the dwarfs doesn't she?"

"Snow White? Yeah thats her favourite" she smiled.

They shared this conversation without anyone paying much attention, they were all wrapped up in there own worlds until Mark started laughing to himself.

"Something funny Mark?" asked Derek.

"I don't know if funny's the right word for what I'm thinking" said Mark.

"Explain" said Callie expectantly.

"I just think its funny how Addison over there would keep the child of a one night stand but wouldn't keep mine"

"What did you just say?!" Addison said, almost whispering as the anger boiled inside her.

"You don't remember what today is do you? Today would've have been our childs 4th birthday, how can you sit there smiling when today could've been our childs birthday, the child you selfishly aborted without me knowing"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare bring that up! For your information Mark I did know what today was, I may be smiling on the outside but I am hurting, it wasn't that I didn't want that child its that I didn't want it with you!"

"Oh but you want one with him?"

"Yes, because believe it or not Mark he's a better father than you'll ever be" she stood up quickly, the chair almost shooting out behind her, she stormed off leaving the table in shock.

"I'll go" Callie said quietly.

"Yeah I'll come too" said Izzie, they both stood and followed in the direction that Addison had headed.

Alex stood and turned to leave, he quickly turned back to face Mark.

"If you ever, EVER talk to the mother of my child like that again I will break every bone in your body you got that? I don't give a shit if your my boss or not, you are scum and if you think you are ever going near her again you've got another thing coming"

"You wouldn't have the balls to touch me"

"Oh yeah!" Alex said stepping closer to Mark who had now stood up and was stepping close to Alex, they were staring fiercely at each other, Alex's hand was clenched in a fist by his side.

"Derek do something!" Meredith hissed.

Derek stood and walked to Alex's side, he leant in towards his ear his hand gripping onto his shoulder "Don't let him break you down Karev, you hit him and you'll get in trouble, go and find Addison I'll take care of this"

Alex relaxed his tensed shoulders and walked quickly out of the cafeteria, Derek turned to face Mark.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he said harshly "Oh thats right you weren't thinking, if you were it was only about yourself, your not even that upset about the abortion are you?"

"Yes I am"

"No your not because if you were you'd know exactly how she feels and you wouldn't have spoken to her like that"

"Why are you sticking up for her all of a sudden, she got pregnant with my child when we were having an affair behind your back, wait did you even know about the abortion?"

"I'm sticking up for her because she is my friend Mark, we've moved on and so should you, go and find yourself a scrub nurse to join you in an on-call room or something"

"Fine" Mark smirked, he turned away from Derek and walked out of the cafeteria, Derek sat back down at the table with Cristina, George and Meredith.

"I'm proud of you Derek" Meredith said patting his back softly.

"Thanks, I'm proud of me too because I swear I felt like punching him just then"

"We all did" Meredith sighed.

* * *

"Addie! Addison are you in here?" Callie shouted as she entered yet another ladies room.

"Callie listen" said Izzie.

They both looked at the locked stall at the end of the restroom, hearing sobs they walked towards it and Callie knocked loudly on the door.

"Addison we know your in there, you need to come out"

"No" they heard her cry.

"Don't act like a child, you need to come out and talk about this"

They waited for a few minutes and Addison soon opened the door of the stall and walked out to her two very worried looking friends.

"He's an ass" said Callie.

"He's more than an ass" said Izzie.

"I shouldn't let him get to me like this, he always managed to break me down somehow, I get that I upset him when I had the abortion, I get it but why the hell does he always throw it back in my face?!" Addison said sniffing back tears.

"He shouldn't have said that, he was really out of line, I'm in two minds about going back there and kicking his ass" said Callie angrily.

"By the look on Alex's face he was heading in that direction"

"No, he wouldn't, he wouldn't do that would he?" Addison said panicking.

"I hope not but he really loves you Addison, he'd do anything to protect you" said Izzie softly.

"He doesn't love me"

"How many times do we have to tell you to open your eyes and see whats in front of you, he is clearly head over heels in love"

"I just don't know what to do anymore Izzie, this is all too hard"

"Well we're always going to be here, whenever you need us, right Izzie?"

"Of course, anytime"

"I don't know if I like you two getting on, its scary"

"We know" they both said.

"Addison are you….there you are!" Alex panted as he burst into the bathroom.

"Are you aware that this is the ladies room Karev?" Callie smirked.

"Yeah but I um….are you ok?" he said turning to Addison.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, you didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"No I didn't hit him, I shouted at him, I almost hit him but Derek stopped me and made me leave, I think he was close to hitting him though so you never know"

"I'll go and check on them" said Izzie.

"Me too" said Callie, they both left quickly leaving Addison and Alex alone.

Alex took a few steps forward, he looked at Addison intently in the eyes.

"I know I look a mess right" Addison laughed.

"You look beautiful" said Alex, he reached his hand up to her face and wiped away the stray tears that lay on her cheek.

"You don't have to protect me y'know, from Mark, from anyone"

"You really think I was going to let him talk to you like that, talk to the mother of my child like that, the woman I love"

"Alex don't say that"

"What, the woman I love? Because its true Addison, I love you" his hands had moved from her face and down onto her hips, he was stroking them softly with his thumbs, he looked up catching her eyes, he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips "I love you Add" he said softly before kissing her again. She moved her hands up to his face, deepening the kiss, opening his lips with her tongue and letting his into her mouth, his hands moved slowly up her body and settled in her hair, she pulled away briefly, he looked at her, studying her eyes for some sort of indication of what she was thinking "Lex, I love you too" she sighed kissing him again "We should go before someone comes in" she gasped as his kisses moved down her neck "Lex seriously, we can do this later" she pleaded as her placed more kisses on her skin "I'm not making out with you in a restroom, we can do this at home" he stopped at these words and kissed her gently on the lips "Your right" he smiled, he held her hand and walked over to the door, he pulled it open and Callie and Izzie both stumbled into them.

"I thought you were going to see Derek?" Alex asked, smirking at the two women.

"Well we er, um?" they both stuttered.

"Don't hurt yourselves trying to think of an excuse ladies" Addison laughed.

"Ok so we were eavesdropping"

"IZZIE! We could've thought of an excuse y'know"

"Sorry!"

"So does this mean I can say I told you so?" asked Callie.

"Go ahead" Addison sighed.

"I. Told. You. So." Callie said poking Addison in the shoulder with every word.

"Add are you okay to go back to work?"

"Of course, I'm fine honestly, you should all go back to work, I'm good"

"You sure?" asked Alex.

"I promise" she smiled kissing him quickly.

**

* * *

A/N: Just a quick note, June 14th is my birthday, i'll be 18 this year so remember to say happy birthday aha!!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**iam-kelly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEW PLEASE =)**

* * *

"Hey your still up" Addison said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I wanted to wait for you" Alex smiled.

"Did Lucy go down ok?"

"Yeah, she ended up sleeping with Izzie, I hope thats ok?"

"Yeah of course, as long as Izzie doesn't mind"

"She says its fine"

"Good"

"Good"

By now the pair were so close they were almost standing on top of each other.

"I love you" Addison smiled.

"I love you too, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that" Alex smiled, he leant in to kiss her softly, it soon turned into a passionate embrace, Addison was pressed up against the island her hands grasping onto his biceps "Take me to bed" she whispered into his ear.

* * *

"You planned this didn't you?" said Addison as she lay naked in bed with Alex.

"Planned what?"

"You made Izzie take Lucy for the night so you could seduce me"

"I wouldn't put it like that"

"Aha, so you did make Izzie take her"

"Maybe, I just wanted to make love to my girlfriend is that too much to ask?"

"Of course not"

"We need to get a place sorted"

"Thats why I made sure we both have the day off tomorrow to meet the realtor"

"Oh right, good, we need to give Lucy the perfect little girls room"

"We will, and we need to make sure we have room for my stuff from LA, my shoes are still waiting to be shipped over, I need a closet to put them in"

"What is it with women and shoes?"

"What is it with men and sex?"

"Add we both know that the sex thing isn't just for men"

"I guess not" she laughed.

"Lets get some sleep, its been a long day"

"You're right, I love you"

"I love you too, night Add"

"Night Lex"

* * *

"Morning beautiful" Alex said kissing Addison softly on the lips.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"Yeah, you looked cute, I didn't want to wake you"

"We should get up" she said glancing at the clock "We're meeting the realtor today"

"You go and get showered, I'll get Lucy ready"

"Ok, I'll see you downstairs" she smiled pulling him in for one last kiss before he left the room.

"Morning guys" Alex yawned as he entered the kitchen, Izzie, Derek and Meredith were all sat around the kitchen table, Lucy was already sat in her high chair.

"Rough night?" Izzie asked suggestivley.

"Don't do that" Alex groaned.

"Do what!?"

"Don't use code to ask me if I had sex with my girlfriend"

"Can I just ask you outright then?"

"No!"

"You did though didn't you, Lucy wasn't sleeping in my bed for no reason" Izzie laughed.

"No, she wasn't" Alex smirked "Lucy here's your breakfast" Alex smiled placing the bowl banana on the tray "And what do you say?"

"Dada!" she squealed hitting him on the face like she did the first time they met.

"That's right" Alex laughed.

"She's so cute Alex" Izzie smiled.

"I know, she got that from me" he smiled.

"Someone's modest" Derek laughed.

"What can I say!" Alex laughed "No seriously, she got her looks from her Mom, no doubt about it"

"But she does have your eyes" Meredith smiled.

"She has my eyes" Alex smiled "Addison thinks we look the same when we sleep"

"Aww" both Izzie and Meredith said.

"Derek, feel like getting a drink tonight, get away from all this girliness? I just want to say thanks for yesterday, if you hadn't have been there I probably would've killed that guy"

"Its no problem really but sure, we can go get a drink"

"Great, me and Add both have a day off today to go look at houses so call me when you've finished at the hospital"

"So your moving in with her then?" asked Izzie.

"Yeah, it makes sense, I know we haven't ever really been a couple until now but its the right thing to do"

"Aww, Alex is all grown up, I think I'm going to cry" said Izzie.

* * *

"This is it" Addison grinned as they stood in the kitchen of the first house the realtor showed them, it was 10 minutes away from both the hospital and Meredith's house,

"Are you sure Add its the only one we've looked at"

"Yes, this is the one, its not too big but its not too small, its close to the hospital and to Mer and there's a nice school nearby for when Lucy gets a bit older, you can teach her to play catch in the garden, its perfect"

"Then lets buy it"

"Ok, lets buy it"

After conversations with the realtor and the current owners the wheels were set in motion and they were told they could move in in 2 weeks.

"Well that was easy" Alex said as they climbed back into the car.

"I know"

"We'll have to have a house warming dinner with everyone when we move in"

"Sure, I'm hoping you cook because I'm pretty hopeless"

"I'm ok, I'll just call Izzie over early if I start to burn things"

"If you set fire to that kitchen Karev I'll have to kick your ass"

"Oh so its back to Karev now? What happened to Lex?"

"Shut up and drive Karev" she smirked.

* * *

"What are you 3 doing here?" Callie asked as Addison, Alex and Lucy sat down at the lunch table.

"We just thought we should tell you all that we bought a house"

"Already?!" said Derek who almost choked on his food.

"Yeah, why is that so surprising?"

"Because your well, your you, it took us months to find the brownstone in New York, it was 'this ones too big', 'this ones too small', 'this one doesn't have a view of the park'" he said imitating her voice.

"Shut up Derek! We just knew right away didn't we Lex? Its perfect"

"When do you move in?" asked Meredith.

"You'll have us off your hands in 2 weeks" Addison laughed "Oh and your all coming over for dinner when we're settled"

"Your not cooking are you?" asked Derek cautiously.

"No, I am" Alex smiled.

"I'm not that bad of a cook"

"Do you not remember Thanksgiving 1999? We ended up eating hot dogs from the cart down the street"

"Ok, ok, so I'm a crappy cook"

"Its ok I still love you honey" Alex said kissing her softly on the lips.

"I think I preferred it when they shouted at each other" snorted Cristina.

"I don't think you would because the last time we shouted at each other in the hospital we ended up against the on-call room wall making a baby" Alex smirked.

"Alex Karev! Can you not discuss our sex-life please!"

"What! It was good sex, it was great sex actually"

"And you won't be getting any if you carry on"

"You love it"

"I love you now shut up and go and get some food"

"Yes dear" he smiled as he left the table.

"Whipped" Cristina coughed loudly causing the table to snicker.

"So where is this house?" asked Izzie.

"Almost exactly in between the hospital and your place"

"And you really picked one straight away?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, it was the first one, I just knew straight away, it's perfect" she smiled, because really everything was just perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, so i am officially and Addex addict, like unhealthy addicted, my youtube search is basically just 'addison alex scenes'! And i'm being super naughty and already starting other Addex fics, 3 one-shots and 4 multi chapters, i know, bad bad girl, i'm not posting until this is complete, i think, maybe a one-shot or 2, anyway, rambling again.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! iam-kelly!**

* * *

"Ok, thats the last of the boxes, we're officially moved in" Alex said as he collapsed on the sofa next to Addison.

"Lets have that dinner thing next week, so we have the house ready"

"Sure, I can't believe the Chief let you take the week off"

"He's just happy to see me smiling I think"

"Good, I'm glad your smiling too"

"I smile because of you Lex, and Lucy of course"

"Of course, how could we forget our gorgeous girl" he smiled, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his, they watched as Lucy played with her toys, she crawled quickly over to them she touched Alex's knee and pulled herself up to a standing position, Addison reached out her arms and pulled her up onto her lap.

"Mama" she babbled as she kissed Addison on the cheek, "Dada" she squealed as she leant over and kissed Alex on the cheek, she then put a hand on each of their faces and pushed them into each other.

"I think she wants me to kiss you" Alex smirked.

"Then kiss me" Addison smiled, Alex leaned in and gave Addison a soft lingering kiss which he broke when Lucy smacked him playfully on the head.

"Are you sure she likes me?" Alex laughed.

"I'm sure" she smiled.

"Maybe she'll wrestle like her dad"

"My daughter is not going to wrestle, if she does anything it will be dance or gymnastics or something"

"Don't you think thats a bit sexist?"

"No! I just don't want our little girl to get hurt"

"Aww, she won't, I'll always be there to protect her, when she scrapes her knee in the playground, when she first gets her heart broken, when she falls out with her best friend, I'll always be there"

"I love you y'know that?"

"Yeah, I know, I love you too"

"You're just, amazing, you've just took on the responsibility of a child who you didn't even know existed"

"Yeah because now I know she exists and thats all that matters, I can't say I like the fact that I've missed out on things like her first tooth or her first word but I'm going to be here for a long time to see a lot of other things"

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"What can I say, I'm a catch" he laughed.

**

* * *

1 week later….**

"Karev ETA on the dinner?" Addison shouted from the dining room.

"40 minutes Montgomery and will you stop messing around with the place settings, everythings perfect"

"I just want to make a good impression" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Addison they're our friends, our best friends, our best friends who sit on the floor eating pizza from the box and wash it down with tequila, chill out dude"

"Did you just call me dude?"

"I did, dude" he smirked "Come here and try this" he said holding out a spoon of bolognese sauce.

"God Lex that's amazing, where have you been hiding these cooking skills of yours"

"They stay locked away until completely necessary"

"Izzie's bringing dessert, she insisted"

"Good, Izzie's great at desserts, she bakes, a lot, when Denny….when Denny died she made enough muffins to feed the whole hospital for a month"

"I know, I hate a whole basket"

"To yourself?!"

"Hey, I'd just found Meredith Grey's underwear in my husbands tux, I was drunk and I wanted to get fat so yeah, I ate a whole basket"

"Y'know I really wish you hadn't have had that day off, her face when she saw them on the bulletin board, priceless, Dr Bailey's face, even better"

"Well thats what you get when you do the dirty with someone else's husband at prom, anyway I'm over it, we're actually becoming really good friends which is good right?"

"Yeah its good, I'm glad you get a long with everyone, I wouldn't have cared if you didn't but I'm glad"

"Me too, oh there's the door, be back in a sec" she said pecking him quickly on the lips.

"Hey guys" she smiled as she opened the door to see Derek, Meredith and Izzie huddled together on the step "Come in" she said stepping to the side.

"Wow, this is nice" Meredith smiled as they stepped into the hallway.

"I see motherhood hasn't affected your taste" nodded Derek.

"Shut up Derek!" she laughed "Come on through to the kitchen, Lex is cooking, dinner should be ready in 30 minutes"

"Hey guys" Alex smiled as they entered the kitchen.

"Addison I didn't know you knew Martha Stewart" Derek laughed as he watched Alex move around the kitchen with ease.

"Shut up" Alex smirked "So what, I can cook, big deal, you think I'm going to live on take-out?"

"How come you didn't cook for us before?" asked Izzie.

"Because you cooked everything and this is a special occasion so I'm cooking"

"Oh Derek can I have the car keys I left the dessert in the trunk" smiled Izzie.

"Sure" he said throwing them at her.

A few minutes later Izzie re-entered, she somehow managed to hook to baskets of muffins on one arm and she carried a cake in the other.

"Jesus Iz, you've got enough muffins for 40 people there" Alex laughed.

"Well I made one batch and then I got carried away"

"Just keep them away from Addison, she ate a whole basket of those things once"

"Alex!"

"What! Its a compliment to Izzie right?"

"Yeah but not to me!"

"When did you eat my muffins?" Izzie asked "Oh get your mind out of the gutter Alex" she said as she saw him laughing quietly to himself "Anyway, when did you Addison?"

"Day after prom, I took the day off work got insanely drunk, you dropped off baskets at Joe's and I ate them all"

"All of them?! Addison there were tons of muffins in those baskets"

"I was depressed and drunk and my goal in life was to get fat, really really fat and I did that by drinking my weight in vodka and eating a ton of muffins"

"Why were you so depressed?" asked Izzie.

"Because I was a slutty whore and slept with her husband at prom" said Meredith.

"Ah, sorry guys" said Izzie sheepishly.

"Its fine really, my only regret was not sticking around to see Meredith's face when she saw the panties on the bulletin board" Addison laughed.

"I had a feeling that was you"

"Well it certainly wasn't Derek"

"Can we stop talking about this now? I feel like we're entering dangerous territory" said Derek.

"Saved by the bell, that must be the others, excuse me"

* * *

10 minutes later and they were all sat around the dinner table drinking wine and eating food.

"Alex how could you have kept this food from us for so long? Its amazing" Izzie smiled as she shoveled in another fork full.

"It's just spaghetti Iz" he said, slightly blushing from all the compliments he received.

After they had finished Alex cleared up the plates with help from Derek and rejoined the table.

"Guys I just want to thank you all for coming tonight, you've been such a great support to me and Addison over the past month or so and we really appreciate it, we don't really have any family other than Lucy but you guys, your our family now"

"We'll always be here for you, all 3 of you" Meredith smiled.

"We should probably get going soon, early surgery in the morning" Derek said holding Meredith's hand.

"Wait, there's just one more thing I have to say" Alex said, he slipped of his chair and onto one knee in front of Addison.

"Wha, what are you doing there Lex?" Addison stuttered as he took her hand.

"Addison, Add, I know we technically haven't been a couple for very long but I love you with all my heart, we have already been through so much together, I thought that all the things I said to you two years ago ruined my chances of ever being with you and maybe if you hadn't have had Lucy we wouldn't be here today but we did, she brought us back together, to each other because Addie we belong together, this is our time, we can have our happy ending, I will love you everyday, even when you shout at me for doing something stupid because I'll probably do something stupid, I will love you and I want you to marry me, I want us to be a proper family, so Addison, will you marry me?" he smiled pulling out a small box from his pocket and showing her a ring.

Addison blinked a few times as she stared at the ring in front of her, her heart was racing, she could feel everyones eyes boring into her, she averted her eyes from the ring to Alex's eyes, the same eyes that she saw everyday in her daughter, she reached out her hand and stroked his cheek softly "Yes" she said a small smiled creeping across her face.

"Yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes" she squealed throwing herself at him kissing him hard on the lips, she leant back as he took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger "I love you" she smiled.

"I love you too"

"Hate to interrupt the moment guys but we're sorting of wanting to say congratulations here" Callie laughed.

"Right, sorry" Addison said pulling away from Alex "Go ahead" she gestured, with that everyone was out of there seats giving both Alex and Addison hugs.

"You ok with this man?" Alex said as Derek shook his hand.

"You make her happy, that's all that matters to me now, just don't break her heart ok?"

"I promise" Alex smiled as he looked over to his now fiancee being squeezed to death by Izzie who was jumping around the room squealing happily "I'm not letting her go again"


	9. AUTHORS NOTE! URGENT!

**A/N: HELP NEEDED!!**

**Ok, so I'm seriously stuck for chapter ideas, I know what I want to do for the wedding, that's pretty much set but I need there to be something before that, I want to leave a 9 month gap between the proposal and wedding so if anyone has **_**any **_**ideas of what I can fill at least 2 chapters with to stretch over the 9 months I would much appreciate it!**

**Review this note or PM me with any feedback, I love this fic so far and I **_**really **_**don't want to abandon it! Anyone who gives me ideas will be credited!**

**iam-kelly.**


End file.
